


Death in the Circus

by Seto_kun



Series: Dark Woods Circus AU [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: AU of an AU, F/M, M/M, Other, People are supposed to be dying and dropping like flies, i love aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seto_kun/pseuds/Seto_kun
Summary: The Dark Woods Circus is horrible but just how horrible could it be? In this AU of an AU you'll find out. 24 kids have been brought to this horrible place and only a select few will get out alive! Find out who in this story of love, death and murder.Contains some graphic scenes, swearing, suicide and murder.





	1. First Act - No Deaths

This place. It wasn't that bad. At least that's what everyone thought. Gold was playing with his shoes as he waiting for the announcement. Yet, nothing still came even after 20 minutes. Ethan was in the corner waiting for someone to talk or at least break the silence. No one did.

Deep in the center of the Circus the Chairman was busy putting the finishing touch on the new rooms. The place where the 24 kids would stay for up at a year or longer. There was cameras all around, waiting to capture the horrors that would soon take place. The Chairman smiled and stepped back. It was finally finished and now the kids would be in soon.

Everyone heard the man called out to them. The 24 children hurried over to him. They had been asked to take place in an experiment of some sort. Each of them had agreed after they heard that they could back out at any time if they wanted to. Too bad they didn't know they had been lied to. 

Each child glanced over at each other. Some of them knew each other and some were strangers. Yellow stopped to count the kids, noticing that one person was missing. She was about to say something when Blue walked in. "Sorry I'm late. I just had to use the bathroom. Please go and explain now~" Blue said cheerfully.

Each child was handed a piece of paper with rules on them. It seemed easy enough yet... The last rule kind of frightened the kids but they decided to ignore it. Red just grinned as he looked around at the others. Everyone was excited, too bad they didn't know that most of them wouldn't be getting out alive...

Each kid had piled in the room and went off to claim a room for themselves or share one. Each kid had decided to pair up in the end. The pairs were: Red and Green, Silver and Gold, Emerald and Yellow, Ruby and Sapphire, Nate and Hugh, Rosa and White, N and Black, Diamond and Pearl, Platinum and Blue, Ethan and Fire, Leaf and Lyra and the final pair was Crystal and Wally.

Most people just hung around friends as they tried to make friends with the people they were supposed to live with for at least a year or more. Still... There was something off about all of this but only a few people sensed it. Among those people were Ethan, Fire, Gold, Red and Black. Those males could tell that something was up...

"Can ya believe that we are able t' come 'n get paid t' live here for a year?" Gold asked excitedly, hoping to hide his nervousness. "It is pretty exciting I guess. But still, I rather be at home." Silver answered. Gold let out a frustrated cry before crossing his arms. This was really weird. Usually Silver would be the first one to notice that something was up but it didn't matter because in a few minutes everything would change...


	2. Act Two - Still No Deaths

The sudden screeching of metal made Gold jump. He didn't like the sound at all. His heart was pounding loudly as he glanced over at the source of the sound. Eyes narrowed as Gold saw the kid named Ethan race towards the door. Ethan struggled to open the door. "It won't open!" Ethan called out with a frustrated grunt. Ethan kicked and banged on the door. "Open up! Open up you fucker!" Ethan screamed as he struggled not to cry. "Ethan. Give it up. I think we're trapped." Silver said calmly.

The 24 kids had slowly gathered in what they believed to be the living room. Some looked like they had just woken up. "Listen up everybody! I don't want to alarm you but it looks like we're trapped in here." Red said in a clear and loud voice. There was a few gasps and some people just stared at Red, utterly confused. "The door wouldn't open. We're trapped." Silver said, trying to get everyone to understand. "But we can't be! There's a back door and some windows and--" Leaf started to say as she let out a whimper. "I assure you that'll we are currently trying to figure out what to do. Yes there is a back door and windows yet it seems that the windows are painted shut." Green said. 

Everyone went into groups, mainly according to their reactions. The ones we were panicking went to the kitchen, the ones who were angry went to the activity room and the calm ones stayed in the living room. In the ends the groups were: Lyra, Leaf, Rosa, Wally and Yellow were in the kitchen, Emerald, Gold, Ethan, Ruby, Sapphire, Hugh and Nate were in the activity room while the rest were in the living room.

In the activity room, shit was going down. Ethan was busy attacking a training dummy while Gold and Nate played pool. Hugh had joined Ethan as had Ruby. Sapphire and Emerald were sitting on the ground when someone walked in. "This is complete and utter bullshit!" Pearl yelled as he slammed the door shut. "Whoa! Calm down Pearl!" Ruby said as he stopped and approached Pearl. "The others are acting as if this problem is going to be solved in an hour or two! Which it won't be! Have you thought that maybe this was a trap?!" Pearl asked angrily. Ethan turned and shrugged his shoulders. "Why would it matter?" Nate asked. Sapphire paused and stared up at a corner. "Hey...! What are you looking at?" Emerald asked. "There's a camera here! We're bein' watched!"

Leaf let out a wail as she banged her head against the table. "I don't like this at all." Yellow said softly. Wally was pale and sitting in a corner. The other two were chatting. There was tension in the air. Everyone was pretty nervous but Leaf was a total wreak. "I want t-to go ho-home now!" Leaf sobbed. Lyra hurried over to comfort her friend. "Don't ya worry ya dork. We'll be outta here soon enough. That man said we could back out anytime." Lyra said.

Back in the living room, things were going by much better. "We could probably try and call someone on the outside." Crystal suggested as she grabbed the remote and flipped on the tv. "I don't know if that could work. I mean we couldn't open the door so how would we get saved?" Diamond pointed out. The other grew silent as they tried to think harder. Yet no idea would come until after the first death...


	3. Act Three - 2 Kills, White and Wally's Deaths

It was too stressful. White was starting to freak out. How could this have happened?! Fear was taking over for sure. This just had to be a sick joke. White walked into one of the many bathrooms and turned on the water. When she was stressed she usually took a nice, long and relaxing bath. She filled the tub up with warm water and quickly undressed and got in.

It was hours before anyone realized that White was gone. But than again, with that many people it was a bit hard not to notice when someone wasn't around. Ethan was the first person to bring it up. "Where's White?" He asked. Red had been setting up dinner for everyone when Ethan approached him. "What are you talking about?" Red asked. "White was with your group but I haven't seen her in a while." Ethan explained. "...She's probably reading somewhere." Red answered as he finally decided he was finished. "Can you call everyone down here for me?" Red asked. Ethan nodded his head and ran off.

Almost everyone had trailed in... Everyone but White and Wally. "Wally wasn't feeling so good so he's laying down." Yellow told the others. Crystal sighed and sat down. "The meal looks good. I bet it took a while to make this." She comment. Red just shook his head and was silent. 

The meal was good up until the sound of a gunshot rang out. Everyone jumped out of their seat. "...That came from my room..." Crystal said in a small voice, her face was now pale. "Wally...!" Yellow screamed as she ran towards the room. Most of the people were frightened. Why had a gun gone off? There wasn't even any guns around here!  
It was a few minutes before Yellow returned, face pale and yet she looked kind of green. "...Wally... He's... Someone..." Yellow mumbled before racing to the bathroom. It was quickly followed by a scream. Gold ran over to Yellow and looked into the bathroom. He was shocked by the sight that greeted him. White was completely naked and utterly dead. Gold backed away and let out a scream as tears started to stream down his face.

"What killed White?" Black asked. Gold just stared blankly at the wall, tears still streaming down his face. Red was comforting Yellow. No one had made any moves to check for themselves on how White died, but they thought it must have been horrible from both Yellow and Gold's reactions. "Yellow. Can you tell me what you saw?" Red asked softly. Yellow just let out a sob and started to babble incoherently. Red sighed and rubbed Yellow's back. From what they had heard it seemed like Wally had been shot to death, something that Crystal later comfirmed. "...How did White die?" Rosa asked in a small voice. No one knew the answered. "...I'll check." Sapphire offered as she made her way to the bathroom.  
Upon entering the bathroom Sapphire was a bit shocked. All she saw was basically a normal bathroom. She decided to check the bathtub. Yet... There was nothing. "Guys. I can't find da body." Sapphire said. "What?" Nate asked. "I said I can't find da body in here. It's gone or somethin'" Sapphire answered.

After finding out that White's body had disappeared and that Wally was shot to death everyone gathered in the living room. "...What's going on here...?" Green asked as he frowned. "I don't know but I think we have ta find out!" Leaf answered. Everyone agreed. Suddenly there was the sound of some feedback. "Ouch! What da heck is that?" Sapphire asked as she covered her ears.


	4. Act Four - The Death of Diamond

_"Hello my wonderful children! I see you've found out something. But first let me explain something. Did you not read the rules properly? It said that you had to eat or else! Remember rule number six? Leave all bodies where you find them? I bet you're all a bit confused. I'll explain more in all due time. Have fun~"_

"Hey...! That was the man who hired us ta live here!" Leaf shouted. There was a bunch of murmurs of agreement before a few people starting wailing again. This time no one spoke up about splitting up or planning. "We're all going to die!" Rosa wailed before throwing herself onto a couch. "He tricked us! He planned this! That bastard!" Hugh shouted. "Hey...! He said he'd explained more to us in all due time. Maybe there was an accident and he needs to clear away the door." Diamond suggested. That was the first strike.

Gold was laying down in his bed. Silver was also in their room. No words were being exchanged. Silver flicked on the TV and decided to do some channel surfing. Gold's eyes flickered to watch the screen before he ended up screaming. "Hey! Gold what's wrong?" Silver asked, confused and a bit concerned. "THAT'S WHERE-- IT'S THIS--" Gold yelled before breaking down in sobs. "Where what? What are you talking about?" Silver asked, he was completely lost. "That's the bathroom... That's where White died." Gold said in a low voice.  
After staying on the channel and watching it for about half an hour Silver saw how Wally and White died. It seemed that it was horrible. In the spur of the moment he recorded it to show to the others. It had to mean something...

"What the hell...?!" Pearl shouted as Silver played the recording. Most of the others had pale faces. "...I can't..." Blue said with tears in her eyes. This was horrid. Was this all a trick? Someone decided to make a sick show based on their suffering? "...We have to do something." Red said as he sighed. Everyone agreed. That was the second strike.

Diamond sat in his room with Pearl. They were trying to figured out a plan. "Maybe we could use a cell phone and call out?" Diamond suggested. "I don't think that'd work. That guy could probably jam the signal or something." Pearl replied. Diamond sighed and nodded his head. "Yea. I guess so. But it wouldn't hurt to try... That was strike three...

As Pearl headed downstairs he heard a scream. It scared Pearl so badly since it was Diamond's scream. He ran back up the stairs. As he entered the room he saw Diamond's body on the floor, knifes sticking out of his back. Pearl's eyes widened as he backed out of the room. _This can't be happening!_

Everyone gathered in the living room, they were trying to figure out what exactly happened. "Diamond was holding a cell phone in his hand. Maybe that's why he was killed." Green suggested. Pearl just shook his head. "I don't think so. Diamond wouldn't have done something so stupid and even if he did, where did the knifes come from?" Green sighed and looked over at Pearl. "There's a possibility that Diamond was attacked by someone in this house." Red said. "But no one has blood on their clothes!" Emerald shouted. "But that doesn't mean that they couldn't have changed their clothes..."


	5. Act Five - No Deaths For Now

Everyone was very nervous now. They had no idea if they could trust each other. Very few words had been exchanged. Just like before Diamond's body had disappeared after some time. Gold was watching TV. in his room alone. He was re-watching the show that Silver had taped just a day before. He was trying to see if he could find any clues. So far he had found nothing helpful.

_"Hello my wonderful children~! I see that you have survived another day, well everyone except for Diamond. I'm glad to see you seem so annoyed. Gold, you won't find anything by re-watching that tape. That is all."_

Gold was frustrated. He didn't want the others to know what he was doing and now that stupid man had done it! A few minutes later Silver walked into the room and grabbed the remote. "I'm deleting this." He said sternly. "No! Silver! I actually think I  _have_ been figuring some things out. In the tape it looked like White pressed something and some mist came out. It was like steam and it knocked her out. Then the hot water starting pouring out." Gold said quickly. "Really? I guess I really didn't notice..." Silver mumbled. "Don't delete it. I think I can figure out what is happening and I think I may be able to protect us." Gold answered.

"I don't know why you'd watch that thing again. It was horrid the first time around." Crystal said. "...Well... I just..." Gold said softly. "It's fine, I just don't think it's good for you mental well-being to be watching that over and over again." Crystal replied as she buttered her toast. Gold just shrugged his shoulders. "That's not a proper answer Gold." Crystal stated sternly. 

By now Gold had noted several hidden buttons and triggers hidden in the house, along with the cameras but he wasn't ready to share anything with the others. For now he'd have to get more information before revealing what he had found out. Gold yawned slightly, he hadn't been getting much sleep. "...Go to bed Gold. It's 4 o'clock in the morning." Silver said as he walked into the room. "But you're up." Gold countered. "I just got up to use the bathroom." Silver answered sternly. "...I'll sleep soon." Gold replied. "Okay. Just don't miss breakfast, okay?" "Yea. Okay."

Red got up and opened his door. He was a bit surprised by the sight that greeted him. "What are you doing Gold?" He asked. Gold smiled and waved. "Just counting tiles." Gold answered. Red just nodded his head before heading for the kitchen. "Don't step there!" Gold shouted. "Huh? What do you mean?" Red asked. Gold took out a small paperweight and threw it on the tile a chandelier came crashing down on the spot. Red jumped back and looked at Gold. "Thanks..." He said with a gulp. _That could have been me...!_

"So you ready?" Ethan asked. Lyra nodded her head before letting out a snicker. This wasn't the best idea... "What are we gettin' again?" Ethan asked softly. "I dunno know. But I'm pretty sure that Gold found something." Lyra replied. Ethan frowned before nodding his head. "Yea, pretty sure that Gold found somethin'. Almost positive that he figured somethin' out."

"Eat you idiot." Silver hissed. Gold only continued to play around with his food. "Ehh... Not too hungry. Don't care if I die for not eating. Just not damn hungry at the moment. I ate a few snacks anyways..." Gold answered with a sigh. "Well the rule said you  _have_ to eat at least once during the day. Didn't say at what time or if it had to be a meal." N stated. "Well isn't it better to not take a chance?!" Silver snapped back. "Geez, will ya stop arguin'? It's pointless 'n we hafta get ready t' fight or somethin'." Sapphire told the others. "...I rather not. I say we just follow the rules and figure out a plan later. I mean, we don't understand  _all_ the rules yet. And there could be certain events that trigger a death. Maybe if we could figure it out  _without_ dying we could all stay alive." Red said. "No. That sounds stupid. That man wouldn't let that happen!" Pearl snapped. "Well Gold found out some things. Why hasn't he been punished?" Red asked. Everyone fell silent. They ate the rest of their meal in silence.

Gold took out the notebook. He had been writing down everything he had noted in the house or from the recorded video. So far he actually had a good idea about which events triggered an action. It wasn't that good if the others seemed to believe he'd be killed before he could share the information. Gold sighed and closed his eyes. He had to get this out. Would any of the viewers help out? Probably not. They probably thought this was staged or they were a bunch of sick people. Either way this had to end...


	6. Act Six - Two Kills, Crystal and Platinum's Deaths

Gold woke up feeling slightly groggy. He couldn't really remember what happened last night after he put his notebook away. Maybe he had fallen asleep? It was unlikely, if he had fallen asleep Silver would have woken him up. His side ached slightly, probably from having the bed poking his side while he slept. Gold rubbed his head and got up. Silver wasn't in the room, which meant that either it was still late at night or he was late for breakfast.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up?!" Gold asked in an annoyed tone. "Tried to. You wouldn't get up. Decided to let you be since... No one would really notice. I mean... I'm not too sure... Maybe you... You could live? You know where the damn traps are." Silver replied as he buttered his toast. Gold just sat down. "...No. That's not that way to think. We're staying here! And every minute that passes by means that another one of us could be dead soon! Thinking I can stay alive is just stupid!" Gold screamed. Silver turned to face Gold. "Don't raise your voice. The others are making a plan. You better not interrupt them." Silver said.

The plan was stupid, at least to Crystal it was. Their only plan had been to sacrifice someone, they had decided on Gold since he had written all the information down. He was a target anyways, at least that's what Red thought. Letting one of their own die just to save their own skin. It wasn't something Crystal wanted to be a part of. Crystal had excused herself from the room and headed to her room. She wanted to rest, luckily she had already eaten so she was safe...

Gold hadn't meant to listen in. He was just walking by when he heard everyone agree to the plan. It hurt. Why would they do such a thing?! Gold was their best chance at surviving! Those idiots couldn't last one day without him! He moved away and started to head down the hall when he saw Crystal come out of the room. He decided to follow her. After all, she agreed. Gold hadn't been aware that he was still carrying the steak knife he had with him.

"...Have you seen Crystal?" Blue asked as she poked her head into Yellow and Emerald's room. "I don't think so. Last I saw her was in the meeting." Yellow replied. "Yea. But it's almost lunch time. I mean... She already eaten and stuff but it's not like her to be away from us." Blue said in a slightly worried tone. "We could turn on the TV and watch to see what happened?" Yellow suggested. "No. That's horrible. I rather not. I'll go ask Red." Blue said before leaving.

Gold sat huddled in the bathroom. What had happened? Why the hell was he covered in blood?! His head was starting to hurt. Gold closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had to try and remember. Nothing seemed to come up. Maybe if he watched the show he would find out...

Silver had heard about Blue looking for Crystal, of course Blue hadn't bothered to look in Crystal's room for her. Silver had decided to check there himself, anything to help Blue. The door was closed. Silver knocked on the door. "Crys? You in there? Can I come in?" Silver asked. There wasn't an answer. Silver had been about to walk away when he heard a small moan. "Crys...?" Silver asked, a bit confused. There wasn't any reply except for a sob. Silver opened the door and walked in. He quickly wish he hadn't.  
Silver raced over to Crystal's side. Crystal had been stabbed multiple times in the chest. She was dying. "Crys...!" Silver choked out as he held Crystal in his arms. "Crys..." Silver whispered. "...I'm... I... He..." Crystal mumbled. "Don't talk. Don't talk. You'll be fine. I promise. I won't let you..." Silver started to say. It wouldn't work. How could he stop the bleeding? "Just save your strength." Silver said, he really wanted to know what happened but didn't bother to ask. All he could do was hold her.

Gold made his way down the hall. He was feeling really dazzled. The only real thing he knew was that he wasn't covered in his  _own_ blood. He was covered in  _someone else's_ blood. That idea only made his skin crawl. What had happened and why couldn't he remember? He had to watch the show but it'd probably be a little while before they aired what happened. Gold closed his eyes and started to sob.

Silver held onto Crystal tightly. He really didn't want to see her go. He liked her, she was his friend. Who the hell would do such a thing?! Crystal was nice and he knew that, like him, she didn't want any part in the other's plan. "Who did this?" Silver asked softly. "...He came... He stabbed me... He was... Different... Not like... Himself..." Crystal said weakly. "Who did this? Who hurt you?!" Silver asked, now feeling panicked. Crystal probably didn't have much time left. "...It was... Gold did it..." Crystal said before coughing up blood. Her body tensed up and then relaxed. Her body laid still and didn't move again.

Gold's eyes snapped open. His tears stopped falling. He got up and walked away from the corner he had been crying in. His moved swiftly. He really wasn't aware of what he was doing. The knife was in his hands again, he didn't have a clue. As Gold walked on he came upon Platinum and Blue's room. Gold opened the door and stepped in. Platinum had her back turned to him. Gold silently closed the door before sneaking up behind Platinum. By the time she noticed she wasn't alone it was too late.  
Gold held Platinum from behind and held the knife to her throat. Platinum started to scream but then God swiftly slit her neck. Platinum let out a gurgled cry before crumpling to the ground, blood pooling out from her wound. Gold was brought back to his senses when he heard Blue walked in. She screamed at him and charged. Gold was startled and moved away. He wasn't too sure what was going on. "WHY WOULD YOU KILL HER?! WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?!" Blue screamed as she reached into her dresser drawer. Gold saw she had a gun. He froze and watched in horror as Blue approached him, aiming the gun at his forehead.


End file.
